


Giggle

by WardenVakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Is it a thing, No Shepard without Vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenVakarian/pseuds/WardenVakarian
Summary: A quiet night on Palaven. Of course Shepard and Garrus are gonna make some noise.





	Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that it is my very first attempt at writing a fic in english. No one proofread it, so despite my best efforts, there will probably be some weird sentences and mistakes. Let me know how to improve it.  
> I'm actually super shy about posting it so if you don't like it and want to say it, please say it nicely ;-)

"You're no fun, Garrus!" She giggled.

Here, in the safety of his arms, and hidden by the darkness of the night, Shepard giggled.  
It was the most beautiful sound Garrus had ever heard in his life.  
It was a sound that grew scarce during the war. He had seen the dark circles under her eyes stay on her face even in the morning, he knew she was exhausted then. As slowly as she was losing hope to get everybody through this, the sweet laughter got quieter.  
It was a sound he had feared he would never hear again. During the long months it took the Normandy to get back to earth, to get back to her, he didn't know what news awaited them on the planet. He had heard the whispers that arose around him when he walked through the CIC, and as time went by, they weren't whispers anymore, people said it aloud : « I saw the citadel explode, there's no way she's coming back from that». And he started to believe them, to believe he would never hear her deep voice again.  
It was also a sound that made him proud. Garrus knew that he was the only one able to elicit such a sound from her. Never had he heard it when she was talking to her friends, Liara, Joker or Kaidan. He was damn sure she didn't giggle with her exes, no one could tell him otherwise. When it felt that everything went wrong, this sound alone told him that, at least, one thing was right. Thanks to her and her giggle, he felt truly special, a privileged turian.

"Shepard, my love, we're in my father's house, and yes he's old, but he still has good hearing. Please don't tease me", Garrus said as he desperately tried to pull her up to him.  
Still resting between his thighs, she gazed at him flirtatiously, wiggling her eyebrows in what she thought was a seductive way, and gripped the waistband of his pajamas, a huge grin on her happy face. Garrus rumbled and sighed, aware that this was a battle he couldn't win, and thinking of it he wasn't sure he wanted to win that much.  
"Eva, please, we can't."  
"But we can… she answered suavely", slowly pushing down the unwelcome piece of fabric separating her from the object of her desire.  
He grabbed her by the armpits, brought her to his level and kissed her passionately. Surprised and pleased by his sudden move, she complied and let him caress her tongue with his longer and defter one. When she moaned on his mouth, he groped her ass with both hands and hold her thight against him.  
On top of her loving turian she started to grind her pelvis against his swelling cock, earning a groan from him that made her grin.  
"You are a bad bad woman you know that?" He said, his mouth never leaving hers.  
"You may have said that once or twice, maybe you should punish me", she suggested playfully.  
He chuckled and smacked her plump buttocks.  
"You humans, never learn to obey, maybe I could teach you not to poke the bear", his mandibles flickered humorously.  
She ran her fingers slowly from his neck to his groin, poking gently at his still clothed length.  
He flipped them abruptly and pinned her between the bed and his rock hard body. Grabbing both her wrists in one hand, putting them above her head, he quickly checked that she was aroused enough with his other hand. Satisfied to find her dripping wet, he took himself in head to guide his cock at her entrance and sank in her in one swift thrust. Overwhelmed by pleasure, he dropped her hands and buried his face in the pillows to muffle his moan.  
Frustrated by the time he took to get a grip on himself, she swayed her hips to incite him to start moving in her.  
He got the message but gone was the urgency he was feeling just a few moments ago, he was with her in the most intimate way possible and he wanted it to last. Resting on his elbows, he took her face in his hands and took great delight in the show her grimacing face offered him, only accepting to look away when she gave a hint of scratching her teeth on the thick skin of his neck, stroking his fringe. Her lips close to his sensitive ear, she murmured an incoherent succession of terms of endearment his translator barely caught, slipped between moans and grunts of his name.  
Sensing her pleasure peaking by the way her pussy tightened around his cock, he picked up the pace to give her the release she was clearly craving, none of them aware of the bed slamming rythmically against the wall of the bedroom. He felt her orgasm as much as he heard it, she clenched around him and let out a cry, sounding almost surprised by the intensity of it.  
Overcome by the unsteady pressure on his dick and her high cries of ecstasy, he soon followed her. After a few deep and abrupt thrusts he came undone. He filled her with everything he got, a half dozen spurts of his hot and thick seed.  
The groaning and moaning turning into sighing of relief, he rolled on the side and said:  
"Damn Shepard, that was…"  
"Hm, yeah that it was."  
She rested her head against his chest, running mindlessly her fingers on the softer skin of his belly.  
"I should know by now that you always get what you want."  
"Very true, so maybe next time you will let me give you that blowjob I've been asking for since forever."  
"You're so relentless", he falsely complained.  
"And you love it."  
"I love YOU", he whispered, those three words still hard for him to say out loud.

As they laid spent and content in each other's arms, catching their breath, came a knock on the wall.  
"If you two are finished, go to sleep, some of us have to wake up early tomorrow!" Boomed Castis' voice through the thin wall of the prefab house. They looked at each other and roared with laughter, feeling nothing but happiness, no shame at all. It was their last laughter of the day, they slowly fell asleep, relaxed cause they knew there would be so many more of them in their future.


End file.
